thegameroomfandomcom-20200213-history
M.U.S.H.A. (Genesis)
M.U.S.H.A. is a 1990 SHUMP released for the Sega Genesis. It is quite possibly the longest part review (excluding Skylanders and the E3 reports) on the main channel. Classic Game Room: Part 1 Mark said that was one of the best games of all time. He said it never got boring. He said it had the best soundtrack out of any game ever made. He also said it looks like any normal SHUMP, but it was much better than that, and you had two smaller spaceships that helped you on the side of the ship. Classic Game Room : Part 2 Mark said one of the best things was that you could listen to the songs independently, and he likes the power up special weapons, such as the green laser, missiles and shotgun and shield. He also liked the end bosses of each stage, as they were creative in design, and also the graphical quality of the game, as it was ahead of it's time on the Sega Genesis. Classic Game Room: Part 3 Mark said that he liked the titles of the songs, and the fact that it used the foreground and background well such as gears and blinky lights. He also likes when you power up your missiles to level 4, they will suck the enemies into your path of fire, and that the shield rotates and can destroy enemies just by hitting them. He also liked the design of the bad guys, and wished that they would remake it for Xbox Or PS3 . He also said it wasn't so hard it was frustrating. Classic Game Room: Part 4 Mark said the fourth level was amazing, and likes the samurai enemies in that level. He also likes the green lasers, but admits he doesn't use them often, as he prefers the missiles and the bombs. He does say that the most frustrating features was that if you die, you lose your power-ups, and that you may as well give up if that happens, but if you play it often you'll learn where the enemies are. He hates the slowdown, but understands why it happens. Classic Game Room: Part 5 Mark said that he loves playing the game, due to the variety in the levels, and also all the different enemy designs in the game. He also said the plot is weird and nonsensical, but it was really fun to play through. He also notes he can't play the game when he feels tired as it requires a good concentration to play. He also noted their was a sequel called Robo Aleste , which he planned to review. Classic Game Room: Part 6 Mark said that the ending of the game was really tough, and also said that if you start with no support guys, it is pretty much impossible. He also said that while he was playing this weapon he was very vulnerable and while recording the review noted how lovely the backgrounds look during the level. He also likes the fact that the end bosses during the later levels have two stages to get through. Classic Game Room: Part 7 Mark said that the game had just come out as anime had hit America. He also said he didn't have it when he originally had his genesis, and got it while they were filming the original Game Room episodes. He also notes that he hasn't managed to beat the final boss of the game. He also said that the end was really difficult as you can see that he is losing support fighters left and right. He also says that he died just before finishing the last end boss. He then says he recommends the game. CGR Packaging Mark said that it had a very cool cartridge design. He praises the artwork on the packaging. He reads the story. The packaging was donated by Bob in Illinois. He recommended it. Category:Sega Genesis Category:Classic Game Room Category:1990 Category:CGR Packaging